dragons_titan_uprisingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wrathinside/Compendium of Dragons
Breeding two standard dragons of the same species will only result in the star-matching dragons of these species. Breeding two different suitable species will result in both of these species' star-matching dragons, as well as a SMALLER chance for any star-matching hybrid. Breeding two hybrids of the same species will result in ONLY the star-matching hybrids, this is the only guaranteed way to get a higher chance to breed a hybrid. What makes a hybrid different? Hybrids are statistically more powerful than normal dragons. That is - they have marginally higher ATK\DEF\HP parameters. Hybrids have 2 effects per ability for 1star species and 3 effects for 3star species. Hybrids sometimes have unique abilities, like a chance to revive your fallen dragons, or stat-budget of their abilities can be higher, like up to 185% single target damage vs 180%. However, not all hybrids are absolutely superior, as I will explain in the further section. |} 2. Healing can be single target or AoE, instant or over-time and it be a bonus health, which I'll call "shield". Standard standard healing can be blocked by anti-heal debuff, while the "shield" can not. More on the importance of damage and healing in the next section. 3. Anti-heal debuff, as I said earlier, blocks the standard healing. For players - the only real value of anti-heal lies in deep-endgame levels, where enemy dragons can have 2x+ health of your dragons, therefore allowing them to execute almost any kind of heal will probably result in a failure. Until then - you are far better off optimizing your damage than trying to prevent healing, particularly because shield healing can not be blocked. 4. Ability block or "silence". It is the only way to prevent a shield... from basically being cast. Very few dragons have this ability and only one dragon, Shifty Murklurker, has it as AoE. All of these dragons are extremely valuable allies... and extremely dangerous opponents. 5. Strong Hit is an effect that causes all affected dragons to deal strong-color damage, which includes the ability to crit. By itself it's not very powerful, but when it is AoE and used with Counterattack or with numerous special tile activations\combos in the same turn - it can be devastating. 7. Accuracy debuff affects only your tiles and enemy blasts. However, accuracy debuff can prevent strong-color damage, crits and CA blasts, therefore it's a great way to reduce the potential sniping or the pressure of a 5 dragon wave. One thing to note is that your "missed" tiles will still give YOU the spirit, will still give ENEMIES the spirit and will STILL trigger enemy CA. Likewise, enemy missed blasts will still trigger your own CA. 8. Spirit modifiers can be instant and a buff\debuff over time. When they are instant, they either give your dragon\s the spirit immeidately and enable their abilities, or they drain enemy spirit, preventing them from using their ability next turn. Warcry is a good example of a tactical dragon that utilizes both. Over-time spirit modifiers affect your tile spirit gain and enemy spirit generation from damage. They will not increase the effect of spirit drained from an instant offensive modifier, nor will they increase the spirit gained from your own instant spirit. In other words, these modifiers temporarely change the "charging rate" of an affected dragon. If Moderate is 100, then Very Slow is about 50% and Very Fast is 150%. Therefore a 25% modifier to a moderate dragon will likely make it charge similarly to a Fast\Slow charging dragon. 9. Damage done\taken modifiers are extremely important, because they can stack with each other and affect all types of damage. An AoE damage buff basically increases ALL your damage, all tiles, all dragons, for the duration. Likewise, if a single enemy target is debuffed, or the entire team is debuffed - all your damage is further amplified. The % values amplify the damage numbers after ATK-DEF calculation and they stack multiplicatively. For example, if the effective damage value is 100, then 30% increased damage done would make it 130%. A 40% increased damage taken would further make it 182. More details on ATK-DEF will be added in the Combat Section. 10. Status removal effects can be both friendly(allies "clease") and hostile(foes "lose"), it shouldn't be too hard to distinguish them. The hostile effect can ONLY be AoE, however, the friendly effect can very often be single target. Some people make that mistake in case of Obsurdian, who has AoE hostile effect and only personal friendly effect. Skrillcrusher, on the other hand, has both AoE effects. Some dragons can "steal" effects, which removes the effect from the target dragon and gives it to you. The duration of the stolen effect is refreshed to the duration that your "steal effect" shows("This Dragon Steals Beneficial Effects FromTarget Foe For 5 Turns"). This effect can ONLY be single target. As far as the practical value of these effects go, it should be obvious that cleansing a damage taken or accuracy debuff, removing enemy healing or counterattack - are all good measures, if the fight has them and you can time your abilities. Two things, however, need to be remembered: -You CAN cleanse hostile damage-over-time effects, because they are a visible debuff. -You can NOT remove shields with this effect, because shields are NOT a visible buff. That's right, shields ignore both the healing debuff, and cleansing debuff. 11. Two dragons, Knock-Rocket and Chestnut Knight, have a revival ability. I have neither dragons and from my experience fighting these dragons, I can say the following: -It's random. KR can revive the entire team and CK can revive a single dragon. -The health that the enemy dragons are revived with - is set as their maximum health. KR's value is 20%, CK - 50%. It may be a visual bug, and I haven't had the chance to revive my dragons, but if you see a full HP enemy - click it and be reassured that it's absolutely not full HP. -Enemies, who were queued to attack during a turn when you kill them with tiles, and who are revived by this effect - still use their attack. However, they are revived with no spirit. |} Category:Blog posts